Scott Wakefield
'''Scott Wakefield '''is a main character of REBELReloaded's fanfiction series, Glee: Los Angeles. He is known for an extremely bad reputation of a womanizer, or known as West Ridge High School's whore. He will likely join Harmonic Explosion. He made a brief appearance in Cliché. He is portrayed by Tyler Posey. He is created by DanielTravel. Biography Scott had a hard life. He doesn't know who his birth parents are, and has moved foster parents more times than he can remember. His current family are the best he's had, he's happy with them, and he knows they truly love him, even though he'd never admit it. He's not a fan of school, and is often found ditching class. When he's ditching, you'll find him either at home, playing with his guitar, masturbating, smoking, or having sex with his latest conquest (male or female) behind the bleachers. He doesn't have any friends, only "acquaintances". Not many people speak to him in school, not because they don't want to, but because he gives off a scary vibe of "I'll kill you if you look at me!" He's not the most intelligent, but he doesn't need to be in class, as he can flirt his way through anything. He oozes sex appeal, and uses it to his advantage. He'd like to make friends but his attitude stops him from making any. He's open about his sexual escapades and that leads to a few of the guys in school calling him a "man-whore", and then Scott ends up putting them in hospital with just his fists. He just needs to find the perfect club where he can be with people similar to him, or at least people who can help him understand that he's not alone. Season Three Cliché Scott first appears in the classroom where his scruffy appearance is shown, Phoebe Milano finds it disgusting when Cassie Munroe thinks that he's cute. When Phoebe considers him as one of the biggest man-whores at West Ridge High, since he is known for his romantic involvement with male teachers as well. Scott exchanged a flirtatious move towards Cassie, winking at her from afar in the classroom. Meanwhile, Scott also appears in the ''Gossip Folks ''school performance, where rumours flare that he had an affair with Adriana Cruz, who is the major talk of the school for her secretive reputation. Scott performs lines with Cassie, dancing all around the school. Bad Company Scott is present when Harmonic Explosion makes a big debut at the assembly, when they perform, Scott can be seen cheering them on, trying to hide the fact that he was immediately aroused. Based on the events of this performance, he admits to being impressed, and he decides to audition with ''No Church in the Wild. ''Mercedes accepts him, while most are still disgusted by his perverted behavior. Single With a bigger storyline, Scott comes to the realization that he is losing his spice with others, and while he doesn't understand why, he feels like his "mojo" is gone. In order to make a solution to this problem, Scott feels very rejuvenated the next day when he comes to school with an all-new look, a new style, and a clean shave. He realizes that he has his magic back as soon as Becky Hamilton and Cassie asks him out for a night in their room. When he both agrees, he knows the game he plays with the both of them. Meanwhile, he singles with Cassie and Becky in ''I Want You to Want Me, ''where Becky's night with Scott, and Cassie's night with Scott, intertwine with each other, showing how he pleases the girls. The next day, when Cassie and Becky fight each other for Scott's affection, Cassie reveals that he and her had sex that night, but Scott never implied it, so it may not be true. A final showdown takes place when Cassie and Becky force Scott to choose between the two, but Scott doesn't exactly choose either of them, deciding that he focuses on more female attention than commitment. Personality Mysterious, devilish, sexually ambiguous, willing to take down someone cruel who stands in his way. Bit of a bad attitude, crude, and likes to have sex in public. Doesn't talk a lot, but charming, and not afraid to use his fists. Songs Solos (in a Group Number) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:West Ridge High School Students